The primary purpose of this program is to develop services for alcoholics and their families. The goal is to induce and maintain sobriety for the alcoholic and provide comprehensive services to him and his family through effective relationship with other ongoing programs such as health services, vocational rehabilitation, employment and welfare assistance. Program objectives are: (1) Provide counseling and referral services to approximately 300 clients and their families, (2) to refer clients to the various supportive community services dealing with the illness, alcoholism, i.e. Alcoholics Anonymous, National Council on Alcoholism, Mental Health Clinics, etc., (3) to provide for physical, medical, psychological and diagnostic & evaluation treatment, (4) provide for vocational counseling and/or training focused specifically on the problems of the unemployed alcoholic, (5) provide community education, (6) provide ongoing education and training of alcohol program staff, (7) provide in-service training to the Community Action Council areas, thus enabling them to render services to the alcoholic as an integral part of their social service activities, (8) follow-up on all cases, (9) provide evaluation for the program, (10) begin a system for collecting data, (11) initiate AA meetings within the Centers, (12) provide a plan to involve clients in group rap sessions, (13) initiate a plan to provide for a Vocational Counselor.